Quantum leap the new leaps #6 And now for somethin
by theimortalone
Summary: the continuation of the series that kicks off where mirror image left us.
1. #1 night of the werewolf part 1

Quantum Leap: Night of the werewolf  
  
Previously on Quantum leap…  
  
Sam finds himself in a bedroom. He sees a woman that looks like Beth. When she sees him she is startled.  
  
"Who are you?" Beth asks in her meek voice.  
  
"I'm a friend of Al's." Sam responds smiling.  
  
"Al? You know Al?" Beth asks gasping.  
  
"Yes. Al's still alive and he's coming home." Sam says.  
  
She gasps and puts her hand to her mouth.   
  
  
And now the continuation.  
  
Sam leaps back into Nam again.  
  
"Sam. There are a group of POW's nearby. If you hurry you can…" Al starts to say.  
  
But Sam is already taking off towards the POW's.  
  
"Save them." Al finishes surprised.  
  
Sam finds the POW prisoners and takes out the guards around them. He calls his soldier buddies and they   
escort them to a safe camp.  
  
"Oh my god Sam. I am brought home less than a year after my rescue. History has changed. Oh god.   
Beth." Al says.  
  
Al opens the door and rushes in. Sam smiles and leaps again.  
  
Sam finds himself once again in the blue void that he almost always finds himself in between leaps. A   
voice sounds which doesn't surprise him anymore.  
  
"You have been doing great Sam." The female voice says.  
  
"Thanx. Does that mean I get to go home yet?" Sam asks.  
  
"Not yet. Your greatest leap is yet to come. When it's time for you to go home, you will face your most   
difficult leap ever." The voice responds.  
  
The blue void slowly disappears and is replaced by darkness.  
  
"Oh man. Am I in a blind person?" Sam asks himself.  
  
"Hey turn your flashlight on before you hurt yourself." A voice says.  
  
Sam finds a flashlight in his hand and turns it on. He points it to the ground and what he sees shocks him.   
A dead mutilated body.  
  
"Oh boy."   
  
  
Sam is still standing over the body when another man rushes up to him.  
  
"What's wrong Tom?" The man asks.  
  
He looks down at where Sam is looking.  
  
"Oh boy. We got a real messy one here." The man says into his radio.  
  
"Where are you now?" A voice asks over the radio.  
  
"We're somewhere in the actic woods. Park near the 30 mile marker and we will signal you to the location   
with our flashlights." The man responds.  
  
The man looks at Sam.  
  
"Hey Tom, you okay?" The man asks.  
  
"Yeah." Sam responds.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the road and make sure they stop at the right spot. Those idiots at the coroner's office   
always mess up." The man says.  
  
He runs off and Sam just stands there, not being able to take his eyes off the corpse.  
  
"This is why I never became a police officer. Finding dead corpses." Sam says to himself.  
  
He here's rustling in the bushes and pulls his gun out. He beams his flashlight around but sees nothing.  
  
"Calm down Sam. Probably just a wild animal. This body has probably been dead for quite some time   
now." Sam says looking at the rotting corpse and the flies.  
  
Meanwhile unknown to Sam, a pair of glowing eyes is watching him. A low growl comes out of the   
creature and it slowly walks away. Sam looks in the direction of where the creature was, thinking he heard   
something again. After a few minutes the guy returns with two other people and a stretcher.   
  
"Whoa, we've got a live one here." The woman says.  
  
Sam looks at her funny.  
  
"Sorry. Coroner humor. So we will do an autopsy and get back to you as soon as we can." The woman   
says.  
  
The man and woman pick up the stretcher and carry the body to the car and take off.  
  
"Well there's no use searching for clues in the dark. We can return tomorrow." The man says.  
  
"Okay." Sam says.  
  
"Man are you shaken up by this. Look I know you are a newbie but you will get used to it somewhat." The   
man says putting his arm around Sam.  
  
They return to the car and get in.  
  
"This is Officer Matt. Tom and me are heading back to the station and then home. Unless there is   
something else for us to do." Matt says.  
  
"Nope. It's all clear around here. Have a good night fellows." The voice says over the radio.  
  
Sam doesn't say anything during the whole trip.  
  
"Man. You must really be shook up. Usually you are talking my ear off." Matt says looking over at Sam.  
  
"I'll be okay when I get some sleep." Sam says.  
  
They return to the station. Sam gets out and starts the impossible task of looking for his car.  
  
"Hey Tom. What are you doing? You know you don't have a car." Matt says.  
  
"Oh yeah. Can you give me a ride home?" Sam asks.  
  
"Okay. I wanted to make sure you get home okay anyway." Matt responds.  
  
They get in the car and drive a short way down the road.   
  
"Okay you're home. Say hello to the misses." Matt says.  
  
Matt's car pulls away and Sam looks around trying to figure out which house could be his. He wanders   
around and just about gives up.  
  
"Hey Tom. What are you doing wandering around like that?" A voice asks.  
  
Sam turns towards the voice and sees a beautiful woman.  
  
"Uh sorry." Sam says.  
  
"It's okay. I got a call from the station telling me what happened tonight. My poor baby. Come inside and   
I will make it better." The woman says.  
  
Sam goes into the house that the woman enters. He sits down and she starts to massage his shoulders. He   
makes himself not enjoy it too much. He reminds himself that he can't get too involved with someone that   
really isn't his.  
  
"Man you must really be bad. Usually after a minute of my massaging, you got as soft as butter in my   
hands." The woman says worried.  
  
"Oh well. I am gonna go take a shower. Wanna join me?" The woman says.  
  
"No. I really want to get to bed and rest." Sam says.  
  
"Oh you devil you. We haven't made love in awhile." The woman says.  
  
Her expression changes to angry.  
  
"You're serious about just going to bed aren't you?" The woman asks.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sam says.  
  
"Damn it. That job is ruining our sex life." The woman says running out of the kitchen.   
  
A few minutes later Sam hears the shower start.  
  
"God I hope I don't ruin this marriage before I leap out." Sam thinks.  
  
Sam finds the bedroom that looks like the guy and his wife's. He lies down and stares at the ceiling for a   
few minutes before closing his eyes. In his dreams he finds the body like before but instead of his partner   
showing up, a big wolf shows up and leaps at him. The wolf tears into his throat and he wakes up with a   
start and a yelp. This wakes up his wife.  
  
"Oh my poor baby. Did you have a bad dream?" The wife asks.  
  
Sam just nods his head.  
  
"I know a way to make your dreams good." The wife says.  
  
Sam resists but something inside of him pushes away the resistance. He starts to kiss her passionately.   
Eventually they start to make love. Sam doesn't wake up again until the morning. He looks at the woman   
he just made love to last night. Her eyes open up and when she sees Sam, she smiles.  
  
"Um baby. That was the best lovemaking I have ever had. It was almost like I was making love to   
someone different." The wife says.  
  
"Oh if only you knew just how right you are." Sam thinks.  
  
"Well I guess you have to go to the station pretty soon." The wife says.  
  
Sam nods and gets up. He gets dressed in his uniform. He walks to the door and kisses the wife goodbye.   
Sam starts walking in the direction he hopes is the right one. After a few minutes he walks into the station.   
He finds his partner.  
  
"Hey Tom. Welcome to the rat race. We are ordered to go back to the place we found the body and look   
for clues right now. So let's go." Matt says.  
  
An evidence collector joins them and they all head towards the location. They find the location of where   
they body was. They look around for any hair samples or footprints.  
  
"The teeth marks on the body where definitely animal but something seemed strange. Almost like the teeth   
were partly human and partly wolf." The evidence guy says.  
  
"Hey maybe it's a werewolf." Matt says jokingly.  
  
"Oh my god." The evidence guy says off to the side.  
  
Sam and Tom rush over and see a huge paw print.  
  
"This is way to big to have been made by a normal wolf. We may have a mutant or something on our   
hands. This may be more of a problem than we thought." The evidence guy says worried.  
  
The evidence guy collects hair sample and runs back to the car to make a plaster copy of the print.   
Meanwhile Sam and Tom look around for any more evidence but do not find any. The three return to the   
car and drive back to the station.  
  
"So far the killings have happened at night. I want you to return tonight and see if something happens   
again. Maybe you will catch the killer in the act." The captain says.  
  
"Tonight is a long way off. What shall we do until then?" Matt asks.  
  
"You can go back home if you want. But keep your radios with you so I can call you just in case." The   
captain responds.  
  
Sam and Tom nod and leave the station.  
  
"Hey wanna go and play some pool?" Tom asks.  
  
"Okay sure." Sam says.  
  
They both get in Tom's car and take off. That night they return to the place of the last killing.  
  
"Be careful. This is around the time that the killing could have happened. Don't let the next victim be   
you." Tom says.  
  
They both enter the forest. But they get separated somehow.  
  
"Matt? Where are you?" Sam asks.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a sliding door sounds.  
  
"What took you so long Al?" Sam says without looking.  
  
"Sorry Sam. The guy in the waiting room was freaking out. It took the doctor a long time to get him   
settled down and trust us." Al says tapping on his padd.  
  
"So what am I here for?" Sam asks still looking for Matt.  
  
"Ziggy says there's a 90% chance that you are here to, where a wolf?" Al says.  
  
He pounds on the padd.  
  
"Werewolf. She thinks you are here to stop a werewolf." Al says.  
  
Sam laughs.  
  
"A werewolf? Yeah right. For once I think Ziggy has a transistor loose or something. Whatever is killing   
these people is more than likely a mutant wolf. But a werewolf? Ridiculous." Sam says.  
  
"According to history records, no death happens tonight. Something does happen tonight though." Al says.  
  
He slaps the padd a couple of times and it squeals but he shakes his head.  
  
"For some reason the information isn't coming through. All we can get is that something will happen   
tonight and it's not a mutilation murder." Al says.  
  
"Then why don't you go back and find a way to get that information while I continue my search?" Sam   
asks.  
  
"That's fine with me. Tina was gonna take a shower anyway." Al says with a naughty look on his face.  
  
"Al!" Sam says annoyed.  
  
"Okay okay. I will get the information. God this job will ruin my love life." Al says.  
  
He punches some buttons on the pad and the door opens up. Al steps into the doorway and it closes up.   
Meanwhile Tom is looking for Sam himself.  
  
"Sam. Where are you?" Tom yells.  
  
Unknown to him a pair a glowing eyes are watching him. But instead of disappearing, the whole creature   
slowly makes its way towards Tom. Just before it can strike, Tom here's something and spins around. His   
eyes go big when he sees the creature.  
  
"Arghhh." He screams then runs away.   
  
The creature chases after him.   
  
"Tom. Help." Matt screams.   
  
Sam zeroes in on the sound of his partners voice and runs that way. The wolf knocks down Matt and   
begins to bite his leg. Sam rushes into the view of the horrifying scream. He pulls out his gun and points it   
at the creature. Suddenly the door opens up again and Al steps through.  
  
"Sam. Your partner will be attacked badly tonight." Al yells.  
  
He looks up and sees Sam aiming at a monster.  
  
"Oh I see. You already know that." Al says.  
  
"Shoot it. Shoot it." Matt screams.  
  
"I've never shot anything before." Sam says in a shaky voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asks.  
  
Sam slowly pulls the trigger and fired on the monster. He fires over and over and over until the chamber   
clicks empty. The monster twitches and then lies motionless. Suddenly it changes back into a human with   
a whole bunch of bloody bullet wounds.  
  
"Oh shit." Sam yells then drops his gun.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Matt asks.  
  
"A werewolf." Al responds.  
  
Soon after Sam calls an ambulance and rushes Tom to the hospital.  
  
"Sam. You did it. In the original history, the killer was never found. Now the killer was found and is   
dead." Al says.  
  
Sam waits for the familiar feel of the leap but nothing happens.  
  
"Then why aren't I leaping Al?" Sam asks.  
  
But Al is already frowning and hitting his padd.  
  
"No No!. This wasn't there before." Al says.  
  
"What wasn't there before?" Sam asks.  
  
"Somehow history has changed again. For the worse, the much much worse." Al responds.  
  
"Just tell me what happens now." Sam says.  
  
"Originally there only 10 more murders. Now there will be 30 more murders. All leads up to the present   
day when… oh my god. The last victim was…" Al says.  
  
"Who is it?" Sam asks.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you. She told me not to tell you." Al says.  
  
"Okay fine. So now what can I do to stop this?" Sam asks.  
  
"I don't know. According to Ziggy, you have a almost 0% chance of succeeding at all of the possible   
scenarios." Al responds.  
  
Suddenly a large commotion sounds inside the room where Matt is. Loud crash sounds and an orderly run   
out.  
  
"Sir. The patient just broke from his bonds and knocked down the other doctors and just jumped out the   
window." The orderly says.  
  
"Matt." Sam says then rushes out of the hospital.  
  
"Sam wait. Ziggy says there's a 100% chance that you will die if you go out there." Al yells after Sam.  
  
Al throws his hands up in the air.  
  
"Ziggy center me on Sam and keep me there as he is running." Al yells.  
  
Al disappears and floats along with Sam as he is running.  
  
"Please Sam. Let's go back to the hospital. There is nothing you can do." Al pleads.  
  
But Sam isn't listening. Something inside of him is telling him that the future is at stake. Al tries to hit   
Sam in the head but of course his fist just passes right through him.  
  
"Oh what I wouldn't give for a way to make myself solid right now." Al says.  
  
Sam stops when he hears growling nearby. He turns on his flashlight and beams it around. The growl   
suddenly comes from another direction and Sam spins towards that way. A pair of glowing eyes goes   
racing around Sam as if it's teasing him. Sam keeps on changing direction with his gun and flashlight.  
  
"Matt. I know it's you out there. Don't let the evil take you over. We can help you." Sam yells.  
  
"Sam look out." Al screams.  
  
Sam spins around just in time to see a creature jumping for his throat. Suddenly he leaps out and   
immediately leaps back in.  
  
"Are you okay Matt?" A voice asks.  
  
Sam shakes his head and looks around.  
  
"Matt?" The voice asks.  
  
Sam realizes that he is Matt and shakes his head.  
  
"Yeah just a little shook up." Sam responds.  
  
"Hey I would be too if I found this." The voice says.  
  
A flashlight beam hits the ground and Sam sees another mutilated body.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  



	2. #2 night of the werewolf part 2

Quantum leap: Night of the werewolf II.  
  
"Are you okay Matt?" A voice asks.  
  
Sam shakes his head and looks around.  
  
"Matt?" The voice asks.  
  
Sam realizes that he is Matt and shakes his head.  
  
"Yeah just a little shook up." Sam responds.  
  
"Hey I would be too if I found this." The voice says.  
  
A flashlight beam hits the ground and Sam sees another mutilated body.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
And now the conclusion.  
  
Al Is in the control room thinking. Gushie comes in.  
  
"What's up Admiral? Sam has leaped in now." Gushie says.  
  
"I know where he is. He only leaped into someone else in the same time period.   
But a few minutes later."   
Al responds.  
  
"That's strange. He hasn't done that…" Gushie says.  
  
"Since he leaped out of Oswald and into a security officer in J.F.K.'s car." Al   
finishes.  
  
"That's right. That was cause he couldn't complete his mission while in Oswald.   
Could the same reason   
be for this situation also?" Gushie asks.  
  
"Maybe. But the real reason why I am troubled is how to tell Sam what has   
happened." Al says.  
  
"Oh you mean about the killers latest victim?" Gushie says sadly.  
  
"Yes. His wife Donna." Al says.  
  
  
Sam nearly collapses in pain over the wolf bite.  
  
"Hey we need to get you back to the hospital." The officer says.  
  
Sam just nods weakly. They take him to the ambulance and he is rushed back to   
the hospital. Along the   
way a portion of the moon comes out and Sam suddenly feels as if his blood is on   
fire. The clouds quickly   
cover the moon again and Sam feels better. He closes his eyes and rests on the   
way to the hospital. In his   
sleep, he has nightmares of him being someone else and being mauled by a beast.   
He wakes up with a start   
and finds himself in the hospital.  
  
"He's awake again." The officer next to him says to the nurse.  
  
The nurse comes over next to Sam and prepares a needle.  
  
"No. No. Why are you giving me a shot." Sam asks squirming.  
  
"You were bitten by a animal. You might have rabies. Plus you need to sleep   
the night off so I will give   
you some sedatives." The nurse says.  
  
She injects him with the needle then sets up an IV.  
  
The last thing Sam remembers is the sound of a familiar door opening and Al   
stepping out. But the   
sedatives win over him wanting to talk to Al. When he wakes up next morning, he   
is shocked to see that Al   
is still there.  
  
"Have you been waiting there all night?" Sam asks.  
  
"Yeah buddy. I was worried about you. Heck everybody at the project is worried   
about you." Al says   
smiling.  
  
"Where am I? Who am I?" Sam asks.  
  
"You are Matt Jones. You are in the same period as your last leap. Of course   
you don't remember much of   
that. Damn your Swiss cheese memory." Al says.  
  
The data-pad beeps.  
  
"Oh yeah. We figure the reason why you leaped was for one of two reasons. One   
to save yourself from   
death, but then why would you leap back in to this time period? The second   
theory, which is more likely,   
is that you couldn't complete your mission anymore inside the other guy so you   
leaped into someone you   
could finish it in." Al says.  
  
Something on Sam's face brightens up.  
  
"Yeah I remember a bit. I thought I got the killer. Why wasn't history   
changed?" Sam asks.  
  
"Oh it was changed all right. For the worse. Either a new killer is out there   
or the old one wasn't stopped   
like in the original history. In the new history the killings never stop. In   
fact they are still happening   
today." Al responds grimly.  
  
"Does Ziggy have any idea who the killer could be?" Sam asks.  
  
"More like what. Ziggy thinks that it's still a werewolf that is killing   
people. That means the old killer   
could have bitten a new victim and now there's a new werewolf out there. One   
that never gets destroyed."   
Al says.  
  
"Oh come on Al. Werewolves?" Sam asks.  
  
"That's what you said last time." Al says.  
  
The data-pad beeps. Al looks at it and frowns.  
  
"I have to go Sam. There are important people at the project that want to see   
me immediately. I will return   
as soon as possible. I will also see if I can find anything more" Al says.  
  
He pushes some buttons and the door opens up. Al steps in and waves to Sam   
before the door closes. The   
view disappears and AL finds himself in the empty viewing room. Al makes sure   
his clothes are all   
straight and neat and goes to meet the 'stiffs'. The 'stiffs' are standing   
around and very upset.  
  
"Okay the man is here." Al says laughing.  
  
"I am afraid that this is not a laughing matter Admiral Calavici. We have just   
been informed that your   
leaper may have leaped into a werewolf." One man says.  
  
"Maybe but he would never believe." Al says.  
  
"Ziggy tell us when the most probable time of Sam's mission ending." The other   
guy says.  
  
"Another murder happens tonight. Since Sam is inside the most probable suspect,   
I would say that his   
mission will end tonight one way or the other." Ziggy responds.  
  
"You see that's a big problem. Cause not only is it around the three-day period   
of a full moon in Sam's   
time but in ours too. If he becomes a werewolf, then we think the guy in the   
waiting room also. If that   
happens and Sam leaps then we could be stuck with a werewolf for good. That   
cannot happen." The first   
guy says.  
  
"So what are you saying?" Al asks frowning big time.  
  
"We will be here until nighttime. If the man in the waiting room becomes a   
werewolf then we have no   
choice to kill it and stop this project." The second man responds.  
  
"Are you crazy? You don't even know that all this is gonna happen." AL asks.  
  
"That's why we are willing to wait." The first man says angry.  
  
"I will never let you kill my buddy or stop this project. That will strand Sam   
in time forever." Al says.  
  
"If you try to stop us then we are ordered to use force against you. Even you   
are successful in stopping us,   
there will be others." The second one says.  
  
"Who gave you the order?" Al asks.  
  
"That is classified." The first man says.  
  
"Classified? Are you telling me that the government is getting into this   
project now in other ways than   
funding?" Al asks.  
  
"That is classified." The second man says.  
  
"Why did I had a feeling that you were gonna say that?" AL asks sarcastically.  
  
"We are gonna now go into a room to wait for the time. Please do not come to   
talk to us again Admiral."   
The first man says.  
  
The two men walk away. Al's face turns red.  
  
"Those damn beurocrats. They think they know what it is like to be in this kind   
of place. They in there   
stupid little offices." Al says.  
  
Al punches the wall.  
  
"Ziggy. Have you come up with any more information." Al asks.  
  
"Yes. There is a 95% chance that Sam is there to stop the killer." Ziggy says.  
  
"How can he stop the Killer if he may be the killer?" Al asks.  
  
"Maybe he isn't the killer." Ziggy responds.  
  
Sam is still lying in bed. Visitors startle him.  
  
"I am sorry that your partner was killed. He was a great guy." The sarge says.  
  
Sam just nods his head.  
  
"And I am also sorry to hear about that nasty bite and possible rabies." The   
sarge says.  
  
He pulls back the sheet and sees the bandages on Sam's leg. The sarge winces.  
  
"Ouch that had to hurt." Sarge says.  
  
"Yeah it did." Sam says.  
  
"I wish I knew who attacked you. But I guess the only other witness is dead.   
And you can't remember."   
The doctor says as he walks in.  
  
Something in Sam screams werewolf. A werewolf bit me and not I will be cursed   
forever.  
  
The doctor looks at the bandaged wound.  
  
"It seems to be healing nicely and I am not detecting an infection. The results   
have come back in. You   
don't have rabies. The animal must have been wild and nothing more." Doctor   
says.  
  
WEREWOLF.  
  
"Werewolf." Sam says.  
  
"What? Oh don't be ridiculous. It does look like a wolf bit you. But a   
werewolf is just a legend." The   
doctor says then leaves.  
  
Sam's meal comes and Sam picks up the spoon. He screams and drops the spoon   
then grabs his hand.  
  
"Ouch. Why was that spoon heated so hot?" Sam yells.  
  
The Sargent reaches over and touches it.  
  
"It's just fine Matt. Are you okay?" The sarge asks when he sees Sam's face all   
white.  
  
"No I am not okay. I don't know what is going on inside of me but something is   
going on." Sam says.  
  
"Not that werewolf stuff again." The sarge says rolling his eyes up.  
  
Meanwhile back at the project, the same thing happens to Matt when he is giving   
food.  
  
"What is wrong?" Al asks.  
  
"That was a silver spoon." Ziggy responds.  
  
"Oh oh. That isn't a good sign." Al says.  
  
"What do you mean? What's happening to me?" Matt asks scared.  
  
"We believe that you were bitten by a werewolf before coming here. That you are   
becoming one.   
Werewolves are weak against silver." Al says.  
  
"Werewolves? That's ridiculous. A wild wolf attacked me. The same one that   
probably was causing all   
the murders." Matt says.  
  
Al does a double take when he sees the two suit men watching.  
  
"Remember Admiral. If he wolfs out, he dies." The first man says.  
  
"What did he say?" Matt asks.  
  
"Never mind. It's gonna be okay." Al says.  
  
He shoots a bad look at the two guys and they leave. Al lies back and falls   
asleep.   
  
"Time until the moon rises, 1 hour." Ziggy's voice says.  
  
Al wakes up with a start.  
  
"1 hour? Man I really slept." Al says.  
  
"Yes you slept quite some time. You deserved to sleep though." Ziggy says.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. I haven't slept at all since this damn leap started." Al   
says.  
  
"I recommend you sleep well when this is over." Ziggy says.  
  
"You seem to know everything. Do you know how to get Sam out of this if Matt   
wolfs out?" Al asks   
annoyed.  
  
In 50 minutes suddenly the two guys wake Al up and startle him as he sees guns   
in their hands.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? It's not time for the possible change." Al asks.  
  
"I'm sorry Admiral but I told them that I have found out that history has   
changed again. There is a 95%   
chance that Sam will die as a werewolf." Ziggy says.  
  
"And that means that we will have a problem on our hand. This project ends   
now." The two men say.  
  
They walk towards the waiting room. A couple of people get in their way but the   
men knock them out.  
  
"Ziggy. Stop them no matter what it takes. I am gonna go to Sam. Also try to   
find a way out of this." Al   
says.  
  
He rushes into the viewing room and activates it. He finds Sam still in the bed   
but he is really riled up.  
  
"Let me out of here. I am gonna change and nobody will be safe." Sam yells.  
  
The only difference between the last time Al was there last is that Sam is   
strapped to the bed.  
  
"Oh Sam. What did they do to you?" Al asks.  
  
"They said I was crazy. They will find out just how crazy I am soon." Sam says.  
  
He looks out the window and watches the moon rise.  
  
"Very soon." He says in a more growling voice.  
  
"Ziggy I need some help now." Al yells.  
  
The moon reaches its peak and Sam's eyes begin to glow. An unearthly growl   
erupts from his throat.   
Right before Al's eyes and horror, Sam turns into a monstrous wolf. He easily   
breaks his bonds and tries to   
swipe at Al but his paw passes right through.  
  
"Come-on buddy." Al says.  
  
Suddenly Al begins to short out.  
  
"Ziggy what the hell is going on here?" Al yells.  
  
"We are having trouble keeping a lock on Sam's brain now that he has changed."   
Ziggy responds.  
  
"Keep it going. I can't lose him now." Al yells.  
  
Sam looks over at Al and growls. Then he turns and leaps out the window. Al   
pushes some buttons and   
zeroes on Sam as he is racing through the woods.  
  
"Time to probable death of Sam, 1 minute." Ziggy says.  
  
"Please Sam. You have to listen to me. I know there is still some Sam in you."   
Al pleads.  
  
"Warning. The two men are almost free. I predict that once they are free, it   
will take less than that time to   
kill the person in the waiting room." Ziggy says.  
  
"So your saying that we may not have the time till Sam dies in this time line."   
Al says.  
  
Ziggy doesn't say anything. She doesn't need to.  
  
"Come on Sam. Snap out of this. You have gotten out of worse things than   
this." Al pleads.  
  
Suddenly Sam stops and growls at someone in the darkness.  
  
"Ah a prey to shoot." A man says.  
  
He raises his rifle up and prepares to fire.  
  
"No! Sam." Al yells.  
  
Suddenly Sam leaps out of the werewolf and into the hunter. Sam looks around   
confused.  
  
"Shoot it! Shoot it!" Al screams.  
  
Sam shoots at the terrifying creature over and over and over again. He keeps   
pulling the trigger even when   
the chamber clicks. His face shows total terror. Meanwhile back in the   
project, the two men break into the   
waiting room. But they are surprised to see a normal Sam instead of a werewolf.   
Gushie rushes in after   
them.  
  
"What happened to the werewolf?" The first man asks.  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps he never changed." Gushie responds.  
  
"No. We heard growling coming from inside here." The second man says.  
  
"The doctor has leaped out and the mission is over." Ziggy says.  
  
"But how do we know this isn't some kind of a trick?" The first man says raising   
his rifle.  
  
"Get the hell out of our project." A loud booming voice sounds.  
  
The two men spin around and see the Al.  
  
"This is over. I want you to leave and never come back here again. I don't   
like people that threaten my job   
and my friend." Al says angrily.  
  
He rips the rifles out of both men's hands and tosses them to the ground.  
  
"Fine. You win this time but this isn't the last time you have heard of us."   
The first man says.  
  
The two men storm out. A few minutes later Ziggy informs them they have left   
the upper entrance. Al   
finally releases his breath that he was holding since he bellowed the threat.   
Al leaves the room and slams   
his fist into the wall.  
  
"Damn it people like that really tick me off." Al says.  
  
"Admiral. I have finished the search for the guys that were here. There is no   
record of them in any   
government record. Or any record at all. They don't exist." Ziggy says.  
  
"Then who were they?" Al wonders.  
  
The two men are driving away and suddenly their whole bodies glow with energy   
like a leap except for it's   
a red hue instead of a blue white hue. Their appearances change also. When the   
hue goes away the men   
look around confused.  
  
"Where are we?" One of the men asks.  
  
"I don't know." The other man responds.  
  
"Man things like this always seemed to happen to other people. Not me." The   
first man says.  
  
They drive away not knowing what just happened to them. An evil laughter   
sounds.  
  
This is only the beginning.  
  
The end.  
  
Next time Sam leaps into a counselor in the 60's. The only problem is that the   
kid he is counseling has a   
problem that he knows about but the rest of the world doesn't know about in that   
time period. Can he   
convince the parents that their kid isn't stupid and deserves some real help?  
  
  
  



	3. #3 the special one

Quantum Leap: The special one.  
  
Five years ago a man named Sam Beckett used his string theory to create the quantum leap accelerator.  
  
Sam races through the dark.  
  
He used it too early to continue funding. Because of this he is now lost in time.  
  
Sam fires a gun at a target.  
  
As he leaps from life to life, he changes on life at a time.  
  
Sam holds a limp body in his hands as rain is pouring.  
  
Hoping that each time that the next leap.  
  
Sam is listening to parents talk.  
  
Is the leap home?  
  
Sam leaps in and finds himself in the middle of a yelling match.  
  
"I don't care what this quack says. My son is stupid." The man yells.  
  
"No. They are saying there is something special about him. Something they don't know about yet." The   
woman says crying.  
  
"That's just a nice way of saying he's stupid. Look you can stay here all you want and listen to this   
quack's bull crap. I am out of here." The man yells.  
  
The man storms out of the office and the woman just cries.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
  
Finally the woman starts crying and looks up at Sam.  
  
"What am I gonna do about him?" The woman asks.  
  
"Uh. There isn't really anything you can do as long as he is that angry. I would talk to him when he has   
calmed down." Sam says seeing a psychology degree on his wall.  
  
"What am I gonna do about my son?" The woman asks.  
  
Sam is stumped at what to say since he has no idea what is going on.  
  
"Uh. It is difficult for people to understand differences. Could I see him alone?" Sam asks.  
  
"Maybe." The mother responds.  
  
Sam relaxes knowing that his gamble paid off.  
  
"Can I set an appointment up right now?" Sam asks.  
  
"No. I better talk to my son and hopefully his dad first." The mother responds.  
  
"Okay just call me when you are ready." Sam says.  
  
She stands up.  
  
"Don't worry. I know we will resolve this somehow." Sam says.  
  
The mother smiles then leaves the office. Sam exhales finally, glad that it's over. His phone beeps and he   
goes over and pushes the flashing button.  
  
"Sir. Your 4 o'clock is here." A woman's voice says.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
Two hours and two patients later, Sam is glad to see that his office is closing. Sam walks out to the parking   
lot with the bad feeling that he has no idea which car is his. Meanwhile at the house of the parents, a loud   
fight is happening. The son who looks to be about 10 years old is watching on the stairwell.  
  
"You what?" The man yells.  
  
"He asked me if I wanted to have him see John by himself." The mother responds.  
  
"You really want to waste my money don't you. I told you that guy is a quack." The husband screams.  
  
"Please don't yell. You know it scares John." The mother says.  
  
"I will give him something to be scared about." The husband yells.  
  
He backhands the mother and she falls to the floor crying.  
  
"And you better tell that quack that he will never see any of us again." The husband yells.  
  
The husband storms off and the mother doesn't get up right away. She just sits and cries. John watches the   
whole thing. After it's all over and he goes in his room and just sits on his bed, rocking back and forth.   
The mother sleeps on the couch. A common thing the night after a fight. It seems to happen a lot lately.   
The next morning Sam returns to his office. The phone rings and Sam picks it up.  
  
"Hello?" Sam asks.  
  
"It's me Julia." A voice responds.  
  
Sam strains to think. He thinks he recognizes the voice as the woman with the violent husband.  
  
"How is it going?" Sam asks.  
  
"I'm sorry. I am afraid that it won't work out for my son to meet you again." Julia says meekly.  
  
Something about her voice sets off an alarm in Sam's head.  
  
"Did something happen since yesterday? You seemed hopeful then." Sam asks.  
  
"No nothing did. I tried to get John into the idea but he wouldn't do it." Julia lies.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do." Sam says.  
  
"You better do something or that boy will be in trouble." A voice says.  
  
Sam spins around to see Al.  
  
"Jeez you scared me. I must have been so wrapped in this call that I didn't hear the door open." Sam says.  
  
"Ziggy says there is a 90% that their son takes the house gun and shoots his father after he sees him beating   
his mom." Al says.  
  
Sam just sits stunned. He hears the voice over the phone and realizes that he still has the mother on the   
phone.  
  
"I need to see you and John. Can you sneak in an appointment somehow?" Sam asks worried.  
  
"I don't know." Julia responds.  
  
"Please. I feel it's very important that I talk to you and your son." Sam says.  
  
Al shakes his head.  
  
"It's gone down a bit but there is still an 80% chance." Al says.  
  
"Look. Please call me back when you decide." Sam says.  
  
"Okay." Julia says meekly.  
  
Sam hangs up.  
  
"Okay what is going on?" Sam asks.  
  
"The son John watches every time there is a fight and the husband hits his mom. One time when the   
husband is just beating on her over and over and doesn't seem to ever stop, John gets the house gun and   
shoots him." Al says.  
  
Sam shakes his head.  
  
"They said that he was special in some way. Does Ziggy have any idea what makes him that way?" Sam   
asks.  
  
"Ziggy says there is a 95% chance that John is Autistic." Al responds.  
  
"She said that the doctors didn't know what was wrong with him. That would probably place me in the   
60's or earlier." Sam says.  
  
"1968 to be exact." Al says.  
  
"So when does the death occur?" Sam asks.  
  
"They aren't sure. His body is found in 6 months. But they think it happened a lot longer than that.   
Before that the wife was saying that he left her and she didn't know how to find him." Al says.  
  
"She was covering for John. She was afraid of what they would do to him. Afraid that they would just put   
him in an institution." Sam says.  
  
"No. According to history, she takes the blame ultimately and she is given a jail sentence that wasn't very   
long. Unfortunately by the time she gets out, John is in an institution and they never allowed her to take   
back custody." Al says shaking his head.  
  
"So my leap is to help stop one event that ruins many lives." Sam says.  
  
"This isn't gonna be easy Sam. You may of leaped now cause either the murder will happen soon, or it   
won't happen for awhile but doing something different now will cause a good chain reaction." Al says.  
  
"What do you expect me to do? Tell them that their son has Autism. Something that doesn't even exist in   
medical books yet?" Sam asks throwing his hands up.  
  
"Ziggy thinks all you have to do is show that he needs special help." Al responds.  
  
The phone rings and Sam picks it up.  
  
"Hello?" Sam says.  
  
"It's me again, Julia." Julia says quietly over the phone.  
  
"Have you thought about what I said?" Sam asks hopeful.  
  
"Yes. But you must come here. I can set it up so you come when my husband is at his ball games." Julia   
says.  
  
"Okay. I don't like that very much but whatever it takes to talk to you alone about your son." Sam says.  
  
"Julia, where the hell are you." A loud voice yells.  
  
"I have to go. Come tomorrow at 6 p.m." Julia says than hangs up.  
  
"Looks like you have a house call to make." Al says.  
  
"Yeah. And god help me through this." Sam says.  
  
"Sir. Your 1 o'clock is here." A voice over the intercom says.  
  
"Oh boy. Here I go again." Sam says.  
  
"I am out of here. But I will come to that meeting for sure." Al says.  
  
Al opens the door and steps inside. Al mouths good luck before the door slides shut. That night at the   
dinner table, the husband is looking at Julia weird.  
  
"Who were you talking to earlier?" The husband asks.  
  
"What do you mean?" Julia asks.  
  
"Don't you lie to me. I know you were on the phone. Is it him again?" The husband screams.  
  
"No I swear I haven't seen Matt in months." Julia responds.  
  
"You're lying. You are gone from this house too much." The husband yells.  
  
"No!" Julia yells.  
  
She backs away from the table and the husband follows. John is once again on the stairwell watching. He   
hears several sounds of beating before it stops once again with Julia on the floor crying. John walks up the   
stairs but instead of going in his room, he enters his parents' room and opens up the closet. He sees a gun   
in there. The next day Sam goes through his usual appointments.  
  
"My husband never makes love to me anymore." One woman says.  
  
"He wants to make love too much." Another woman says.  
  
"No women want to make love to me." One man says.  
  
Finally it's time to quit and Sam gets the address that he got from an earlier session. He gets in his car and   
drives towards the house. He stops for a bit until it's almost six then pulls to the curb in front. He doesn't   
see a car there so he assumes that the husband is indeed gone. He walks up to the front door and knocks on   
it. The door opens up and the same woman he saw in that session greets Sam.  
  
"Please come in. My husband shouldn't be back for at least 2 hours." Julia says.  
  
Julia calls John down and they all sit in the living room.  
  
"I know what your son has. I think he may need more help than you can give him. I know places that you   
can send him that can help him." Sam says.  
  
"You mean those damn institutions? No. Never." Julia says strongly.  
  
"There are also places to help you." Sam says.  
  
He nearly slaps himself for letting that get out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Julia asks threatened.  
  
Sam realizes that he will have to roll with it.  
  
"Look. I know your husband is a violent man and that he beats you." Sam says.  
  
"Is this the real reason why you are here? To pry into my personal life? If you are than I will have to ask   
you to leave now." Julia says angrily.  
  
"I am here to help your son. It is not good for him to see his mom being beaten by his dad. Specially with   
his condition." Sam says hating to use the C word.  
  
"Get out now." Julia yells.  
  
Suddenly the front door slams open and the husband comes crashing in.  
  
"YOU! What the hell are you doing here?" The husband yells.  
  
Sam can tell that he is drunk.  
  
"He came over here to try to help us. I told him not to." Julia lies.  
  
"Get the hell out of my house." The husband yells.  
  
Sam has no choice but to do as he says. He leaves but stands on the porch listening.  
  
"Is that the reason why you are gone a lot? Is he the man you are cheating on me with?" The husband   
yells.  
  
"No. I swear that I didn't ask him to come over here." Julia yells crying.  
  
"I don't believe you." The husband yells.  
  
He throws her against the wall and begins beating on her. John goes upstairs and once again opens the   
drawer with the gun but this time he takes it out. He walks down the stairs with the gun.  
  
Sam sees the boy with the gun and runs inside.  
  
"Sam wait. Ziggy now says that there is a 100% chance that if you just stop the boy from shooting his dad,   
then the dad will kill Julia." Al says.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says quietly.  
  
Sam steps in front of the boy. Julia and the husband have not noticed that Sam is back inside yet.  
  
"Listen to me John. Your mom is in danger but doing what you are thinking of doing will make the   
situation worse." Sam says.  
  
John just stands there. The husband spins around after hearing Sam's voice.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in this house again?" The husband yells.  
  
Julia sees John with the gun.  
  
"Oh my god. He has your shotgun." Julia yells.  
  
"Why you little… I told you to stay out of that cabinet." The husband says too drunk to realize how much   
danger he is in.  
  
John raises the gun and points it at his dad.  
  
"No John. Don't" Sam yells.  
  
John pulls back on the trigger.  
  
"Give me that gun now or I will give you the beating of your lifetime." The husband growls.  
  
Everything seems to go in slow motion as Sam shoves the husband aside and the gun goes off. The bullet   
grazes Sam's shoulder and embeds itself in the wall. John drops the gun and gets into a fetal position.  
  
"Sam!" Al yells.  
  
Sam is gritting in pain.  
  
"You little bitch. I am not done with you." The husband yells.  
  
Suddenly a couple of police cars pull up and witness the severe beating that the wife is getting. They   
quickly cuff the man and take him to the car. They do not use any gentleness.  
  
"So you like to beat on women huh?" A police officer yells.  
  
Julia is watching in tears.  
  
"It's gonna be okay." Sam says then faints.   
  
Sam wakes up in the hospital with a bandage on his shoulder.  
  
"You were right. It is gonna be okay. She presses charges and he ends up in jail for along time. John gets   
help eventually when autism is classified. Until then Julia and him live a fairly happy life." Al says   
smiling.  
  
Julia enters the room with a smile on her face. Sam realizes just how beautiful she is when she isn't afraid   
or upset.  
  
"Thank you for your help." Julia says.  
  
John steps forward and gives Sam a picture. It shows a figure that looks sort of like Sam standing in   
between a monster and his mother. Sam just smiles. Sam then feels the familiar leaping sensation and is   
on his way. He quickly leaps back in. He looks around and finds himself in an office.  
  
"It was just another day as a gumshoe. It was hot as heck outside. A dog day is what some call it." A voice   
like Sam's says.  
  
Sam looks around in confusion.  
  
"Where is that voice coming from?" Sam asks.  
  
The door to his office opens and a woman rushes in.  
  
"Oh please save me from him." The woman says.  
  
A man rushes in and points a gun at them both.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
The end.  
  
Next time Sam leaps into a famous gumshoe who helps a woman in extreme danger. My first comedy   
quantum leap story.  
  
  
  
  



	4. #4 the private eye

Quantum Leap the new leaps #4: The private eye.  
  
Five years ago a man named Sam Beckett used his string theory to create the quantum leap accelerator.  
  
Sam races through the dark.  
  
He used it too early to continue funding. Because of this he is now lost in time.  
  
Sam fires a gun at a target.  
  
As he leaps from life to life, he changes on life at a time.  
  
Sam holds a limp body in his hands as rain is pouring.  
  
Hoping that each time that the next leap.  
  
Sam is listening to parents talk.  
  
Is the leap home.  
  
  
"It was just another day as a gumshoe. It was hot as heck outside. A dog day is what some call it." A voice   
like Sam's says.  
  
Sam looks around in confusion.  
  
"Where is that voice coming from?" Sam asks.  
  
The door to his office opens and a woman rushes in.  
  
"Oh please save me from him." The woman says.  
  
A man rushes in and points a gun at them both.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
  
"Uh this doesn't need to end in violence." Sam says.  
  
"Oh I think it does. I kill anyone that messes with my wife." The man says.  
  
"You leave Sam alone. He is going to help me." The woman says.  
  
"Sam? Man were your parents drunk when they named you?" The man asks.  
  
"What? I never touched her." Sam says.  
  
"Yeah right." The man says.  
  
He pulls the firing pin back on his gun.  
  
"No wait." Sam says.  
  
He picks up a steel plate and blocks the bullet just in time.  
  
"Damn you." The man yells.  
  
He fires again but the chamber is empty. Sam throws the steel plate at the man and knocks him out.  
  
"This guy is nuts." Sam says.  
  
He picks up the phone to call the police but there is no dial tone.  
  
"I knew I should have paid that phone bill." A voice says.  
  
"Where is that voice coming from?" Sam asks.  
  
"We need to get out of here before he wakes up." The woman says.  
  
"Oh no. There isn't any we here. You leave." Sam says.  
  
"Does that mean you don't want to make love to me anymore." The woman asks.  
  
She grabs Sam and starts caressing him.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
A groan sounds from behind him and they both look at the hulk of a man stir.  
  
"Oh shut up Rick." The woman says.  
  
She throws her purse at his head, hitting him and knocking him back out.  
  
"I knew looking at this dame that she was no good. But something inside of me wanted to help her." A   
voice says.  
  
"Where? Oh forget it." Sam says.  
  
Sam turns back towards the lady.  
  
"You never told me why you are here." Sam says.  
  
"Well that brute is one reason. But another reason is that a important piece of jewelry has been stolen from   
my house." The woman says.  
  
"The old corny books and movies told me that the butler did it but I am a more serious private eye." A   
voice says.  
  
"Do you hear that voice?" Sam asks.  
  
"No." The woman says now sitting on a couch.  
  
"So first off what is your name?" Sam asks.  
  
"Hawny A. Lot." The woman says.  
  
"Figures." Sam mutters.  
  
He looks at Hawny's confused face and smiles.  
  
"So Ms. Hawny. When's the last time you saw your jewelry?" Sam asks.  
  
"Just a few days ago." Hawny responds.  
  
"Do you have any ideas on who could have stolen it?" Sam asks.  
  
"The butler." Hawny responds.  
  
"What?" Sam asks.  
  
"Oh I was just saying that I should ask Jeeves my butler if he saw anyone. No sorry I don't have any   
people I suspect." Hawny says.  
  
"Okay should I come and look around the house now?" Sam asks.  
  
"No. Now isn't a good time. Come around later. Like at 7 p.m." Hawny replies  
  
She leaves, showing off her very feminine walk that makes Sam look twice.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
"I decided to go for a walk to clear my head and find out where and when I am." A voice says.  
  
Sam walks down the street.  
  
"This leaping is such a messy deal. I can never remember much after each one." Sam says to himself.  
  
He keeps on walking.  
  
"Where is that Al, I thought? Isn't her supposed to show up by now?" Sam says.  
  
"Hey buddy that's now how you do a voiceover. Your supposed to get to talk into another track and play it   
over your own voice." A man on the street says.  
  
"Oh sorry." Sam says.  
  
The sound of a tape player turning on sounds.  
  
"So I see this little coffee shop on the corner with a newspaper stand." A voice says.  
  
Sam walks over to the stand and picks up a newspaper. The date on it is December 21st 1958.  
  
The sound of a sliding door sounds and Sam spins around.  
  
"It's about time Al." Sam says.  
  
"I thought about how I could explain to Sam that it took me this long cause we couldn't get much   
information from the guy in the waiting room." A different voice that sounds like Al says.  
  
"Hey Al. You can't have a voiceover. Only the gumshoe can have it." Sam says.  
  
"Well excuse me." Al says.  
  
"Never mind. What am I here for?" Sam asks.  
  
"Um Ziggy thinks it's to prevent the death of a lady. Her name is horny alot?" Al says.  
  
He hits the pad.  
  
"Oh Hawny A. Lot. Interesting name." Al says.  
  
"I have a very good feeling on who kills her. This big mug went into my office after her and nearly shot   
both of us." Sam says.  
  
"Let's see. Your name is Sam Shady. Um Sam I always wanted to ask you this. Were your parents drunk   
when they named you?" Al asks.  
  
"Al!" Sam responds.  
  
"Uh okay never mind." Al says.  
  
Sam glares at Al.  
  
"Uh I'm going to go back and see if I can't get some more information out this guy." Al says.  
  
Al punches the pad and the door opens up. He then steps into it and it closes.  
  
"I passes the time until that night by thinking over a glass of gin." A voice says.  
  
"Hey wait I don't drink gin." Sam says.  
  
"Okay okay, a glass of soda." The voice says.  
  
"That's better." Sam says.  
  
Sam orders a soda and contemplates his current leap. Finally it's time to meet Hawny at her house.   
  
"Her 'house' is more like a mansion. Her grounds must be like 20 acres big." A voice says.  
  
Sam walks up to the door and pushes the button on the side. The sound of a doorknocker sounds. The door   
opens up.  
  
"A hulking man that could be the tallest man on earth answers." A voice says.  
  
"Uh I am here to see Ms. Lot. She's expecting me." Sam says.  
  
The butler grunts. Sam takes out a card. When he sees the card says professional nympho he puts it away   
quickly.  
  
"Uh the name is Sam Shady." Sam says clearing his throat.  
  
The butler grunts and closes the door. After a minute the door opens up and the butler gestures for Sam to   
enter.   
  
"The front hall was so big that it must rival the best castle's." A voice says.  
  
"Sam my darling." Hawny says appearing from a side hallway.  
  
Sam gulps as he sees her very revealing top and sees through dress.  
  
"Ms. Hawny." Sam says.  
  
"This woman was trying to seduce me. That much I could tell. But I swore that I wouldn't let her. I have   
a wife to go home to." The voice says.  
  
"What?" Sam asks.  
  
"Oh uh never mind." The voice says.  
  
"No wait I have a wife?" Sam asks.  
  
"Uh me no speak English." The voice says in a Mexican accent.  
  
"You're married? That's too bad." Hawny asks.  
  
"I don't think so." Sam responds.  
  
Hawny walks up to Sam and pulls a strap down on her dress.  
  
"Do you want one?" Hawny asks.  
  
Sam jumps back.  
  
"Uh can you show me where the jewelry was?" Sam asks.  
  
Hawny gets a disappointed look on her face and pulls the strap back up.  
  
"If you insist." Hawny says.  
  
Hawny takes Sam upstairs and into a room. Sam looks around and realizes that it's the bedroom.  
  
"Oh silly me. Must have made a wrong turn." Hawny says.  
  
She closes the door before Sam can do anything. She then undresses herself and Sam can't help but to look   
at her curvaceous figure.  
  
"See anything you like?" Hawny asks.  
  
"She had breast up to the yahoo and hips that could carry several full sized children in them but I still knew   
she was nothing but trouble." The voice says.  
  
"Hey stop looking at her." Sam says.  
  
Suddenly Hawny shoves Sam on the bed and jumps on top of him.  
  
"Don't you know it's not polite to be clothed when the other one is naked?" Hawny asks.  
  
"Uh…" Sam says.  
  
Suddenly the door slams open.  
  
"You get the hell away from my wife!" A big burly man says.  
  
"Another one?" Sam asks.  
  
The burly guy picks Sam up by the throat.  
  
"Stop it Harold. He's only a private eye Sam shade." Hawny says getting dressed.  
  
"Sam? Were your parents drunk when they named you?" Harold asks.  
  
Sam rolls his eyes up.  
  
"Why is everybody asking me that? What is wrong with Sam?" Sam asks.  
  
The big guy drops Sam.  
  
"Okay if he's only a private detective." Harold says.  
  
The big guy towards Sam with a scowl on his face.  
  
"But if I ever see you around my woman then I will kill you!" Harold yells.  
  
Sam runs out of the room.  
  
"Harold I am not your woman anymore." Sam hears Hawny say as he is running out.   
  
Sam runs out into the street.  
  
"I don't know how I am ever going to figure anything out with that woman's cleavage." The voice says.  
  
Sam stares in the air.  
  
"Err I mean all her ex's." The voice says.  
  
Sam walks down the street pondering.  
  
"How am I going to solve this…the woman was a bad as a two dollar bill." Two voices interrupt each   
other.  
  
Sam looks around.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean for my voiceover to cross with yours." The other voice says.  
  
"That's okay. It happens." Sam's voice says.  
  
Sam sees another private eye walking.  
  
"This city is full of private eyes." Sam's voice says.  
  
Sam starts walking home when he realizes that he has no idea where he lives.  
  
"Great now how to do get home?" Sam wonders.  
  
"He sleeps in his office." Al says.  
  
Sam jumps up about a foot and spins around.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Sam snaps.  
  
Sam frowns.  
  
"Does Ziggy have any idea on how in the hell I'm going to do this? When the lady I'm supposed to save   
can't keep her arms off of me and her ex can't keep his fists away from me because of it." Sam snaps.  
  
"No but she knows when Hawny dies. And she isn't the only one. You die also." Al says.  
  
"What?" Sam asks.  
  
"You are both found dead tomorrow morning when the cleaning lady shows up." Al responds.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
"Why does he always say oh boy? I have always wondered that." Al's voice says.  
  
"Al what did I tell you about that voice over thing?" Sam asks.  
  
Al makes a zipping motion across his lips.  
  
"Now I assume that means that she will come to me tonight or tomorrow morning in my office. I'm betting   
that the big lug of her ex will show up and catch us together." Sam says.  
  
"Sam!" Al says shocked.  
  
"Hey that ain't going to happen this time. I will send her back home." Sam says.  
  
Sam and Al head to the office and enter it. Sam looks around the office.  
  
"Where the guy sleeps I have no idea. Everywhere I look I see uncomfortable neck wrenching sleep   
positions." Sam's voice says.  
  
Sam shrugs and sits on the chair and leans back.  
  
"I guess it's better than nothing." Sam says.  
  
After a few minutes Sam starts snoring. A few hours later a click at the door sounds. Al jumps up when he   
sees a shadow in the window. The door opens up and a feminine figure appears. Suddenly the lamp comes   
on when Sam pulls the cord.  
  
"Hawny?" Sam asks.  
  
"How did you? I though you were asleep." Hawny asks.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Sam asks.  
  
Hawny takes out a key and dangles it in front of Sam's face.  
  
"You gave it to me remember?" Hawny asks.  
  
Al punches the pad and frowns.  
  
"Uh Sam. New information. The time of death on the bodies was determined at approximately…" Al   
starts to say.  
  
Hawny jumps on Sam and tears her top off. Suddenly the door slams open and the glass shatters.  
  
"Hawny!" A voice yells.  
  
"This is it Sam!" Al yells.  
  
The big bulk of the ex appears in the doorway holding an even bigger shotgun.  
  
"Rick get the hell out of here and leave me alone!" Hawny yells.  
  
The ex loads up the shotgun.  
  
"I warned you." Rick says.  
  
Sam dives to the floor, just barely avoiding a shotgun blast.  
  
"Uh Rick can't we talk it through peacefully?" Sam asks.  
  
"But I knew that this lug wouldn't go down peacefully. Something in his eyes and his gun told me that."   
Sam's voice says.  
  
Rick looks around.  
  
"Where the hell is that voice coming from?" Rick asks.  
  
Sam takes the opportunity to get the jump on him. They struggle and Sam hopes that the man he leaped   
into is a strong fighter.  
  
"You son of a bitch. You just couldn't keep your hands off of her could you?" Rick asks.  
  
"As I walk the streets of this city I think of all the criminals that are just waiting for me to get them." A   
voice from the outside says.  
  
Rick turns his head and Sam punches him really hard. He then grabs the shotgun and forces it up between   
Rick's leg. He groans and falls over holding his groins.  
  
Sam picks the phone up but it's still dead.  
  
"Damn!" Sam yells.  
  
He takes some really strong rope and ties Rick up.  
  
"Hawny. Keep an eye on him while I find a cop." Sam yells.  
  
Sam runs around but doesn't see any cop.  
  
"That's just law enforcement for yah. Never a cop around when you need them." Sam's voice says.  
  
"Hey if you are going to talk then at least be helpful." Sam says to his voice.  
  
"Sorry. I don't write this, I only narrate it." Sam's voice says.  
  
Sam goes to a phone and starts to punch 911.  
  
"Oh right that didn't exist back in the 50's." Sam says.  
  
He finally spots an officer and leads him to his office. But when they arrive it's empty.  
  
"What? He was just here a few minutes ago with a lady." Sam says.  
  
The officer shakes his head.  
  
"Dames. No good I tells yah." The cop says.  
  
Al appears again.  
  
"Sam you did it." Al says.  
  
"What do you mean? He got away and probably took her by force." Sam says.  
  
Al shakes his head.  
  
"Nope. According to history she and him get back together and live happily ever after." Al says.  
  
"Happily ever after. The kind of ending that only happens on TV and the movies." Sam's voice says.  
  
"Shut up!" Sam says.  
  
The familiar feel comes over Sam as he leaps. When it's over he finds himself in a school hallway. He   
looks around. Suddenly he is shoved to the ground.  
  
"Hey dork. Do you like the taste of the ground?" A voice says.  
  
Suddenly Sam's head is slammed against the ground over and over. By the time it's done his face is all   
bloodied up.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Another voice says.  
  
Sam is pulled up and he sees an older woman, probably a teacher frowning something behind him.  
  
"You go to class." The woman says to the person behind Sam.   
  
To Sam she says, "I'm sorry about that. Why don't you go to the nurse's office?" The teacher asks.  
  
Sam nods his head. He walks around confused. Sam looks inside his coat for any identification but sees   
something that makes his blood run cold. A rifle.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
The end.  
Next time Sam leaps into a schoolboy who will shoot up dozens of kids in school. Sounds simple right?   
Wrong. On a special quantum leap, voices.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. #5 voices

Quantum leap #5 Voices.  
  
Quantum leap is the property of Belsario.  
  
Five years ago a man named Sam Beckett used his string theory to create the quantum leap accelerator.  
  
Sam races through the dark.  
  
He used it too early to continue funding. Because of this he is now lost in time.  
  
Sam fires a gun at a target.  
  
As he leaps from life to life, he changes on life at a time.  
  
Sam holds a limp body in his hands as rain is pouring.  
  
Hoping that each time that the next leap.  
  
Sam is listening to parents talk.  
  
Is the leap home?  
  
Over the past few years a lot of incidents of school violence have occurred. Almost every case was similar, a boy going into school and shooting a bunch of his fellow students. The profile usually was the same, ignored picked on. But on particular one was different. Kip Kinkle in Springfield, Oregon. He said he heard voices...  
  
A boy walks into school.  
  
"Hey dork. Ready for your daily beatings?" A bully says.  
  
The bully goes over and shoves the boy to the floor.  
  
"Time to kiss the floor." The bully says.  
  
The boy kicks back and catches the bully by surprise. He stands up quickly.  
  
"You are going to pay for that." The bully says angrily.  
  
Suddenly the boy pulls out a rifle.  
  
"Hey man. Put that away. I was only kidding." The bully says.  
  
But the boy doesn't listen and pulls the trigger. By the time he is caught he shoots at least a dozen people, including a teacher.  
  
He said he heard voices...  
  
2 days earlier.  
  
The familiar feel comes over Sam as he leaps. When it's over he finds himself in a school hallway. He looks around. Suddenly he is shoved to the ground.  
  
"Hey dork. Do you like the taste of the ground?" A voice says.  
  
Suddenly Sam's head is slammed against the ground over and over. By the time it's done his face is all bloodied up.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Another voice says.  
  
Sam is pulled up and he sees an older woman, probably a teacher frowning at something behind him.  
  
"You go to class." The woman says to the person behind Sam.   
  
To Sam she says, "I'm sorry about that. Why don't you go to the nurse's office?" The teacher asks.  
  
Sam nods his head. He walks around confused. Sam looks inside his coat for any identification but sees something that makes his blood run cold. A rifle.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
Voices...  
  
Sam stares at the rifle.  
  
"Are you okay?" Another woman asks.  
  
Sam quickly shuts his coat and smiles.  
  
"Uh not really. Can you help me to the nurse's office?" Sam asks.  
  
The woman smiles and directs Sam to a nearby office. The nurse winces when she sees the wounds.  
  
"Can you please take off your coat so I can check you out?" The nurse asks.  
  
The vision of the rifle flashes in Sam's head.  
  
"Uh no. Please don't make me." Sam says.  
  
The nurse smiles.  
  
"I understand. You aren't the first boy to be shy. Now just sit down over here and let me clean up those wounds." The nurse says.  
  
While she is cleaning and dressing the wounds thoughts flash through Sam's mind wondering why this boy would possibly bring a weapon to school.  
  
"I know that weapons in schools are regular today but usually gang members are carrying them and this kid doesn't seem like a gang member." Sam thinks.  
  
The nurse finishes up and tells Sam's teacher that he won't be coming to his home class. Sam thanks her and rests on the table contemplating this mystery. Sam hears the familiar sound of a door sliding open and he looks around for Al.  
  
"Al?" Sam asks.  
  
"What did you say?" The nurse asks.  
  
"Uh I was just thinking about how my dad Al is doing." Sam responds.  
  
Al steps out from the doorway and has a deep frown on his face.  
  
"Hey Sam." Al says solemnly.  
  
Sam nods his head.  
  
"Ziggy knows why you are here. 100%." Al says.  
  
Sam is surprised cause she has never been that sure and that quickly.  
  
"In two days the boy you are in will come to school with a rifle and shoot at least a dozen kids and a teacher." Al says.  
  
Sam's vision goes blurry and he feels nauseous. The nurse sees him and runs over to him.  
  
"Oh my you are looking very pale. Maybe I should send you home." The nurse says.  
  
Images race through Sam's mind. He sees what the boy may look like walking in calmly and raising the rifle. The sound of it going off echoes in his head.  
  
"Tim? Tim are you okay?" The nurse asks.  
  
Sam snaps out of it.  
  
"No I'm not. I think maybe I should go home." Sam says.  
  
The nurse smiles and lets him leave. Sam walks out the front door shakily and Al zeroes in on him.  
  
"Sam what's wrong?" Al asks.  
  
Sam goes into the corner and makes sure that nobody can see him. Then he opens up his coat and reveals the rifle. All the color leaves Al's face.  
  
"But why would he bring the rifle two days early? That would leave him at a risk to get caught." Al wonders.  
  
Sam and Al start walking down the street.  
  
"I don't know Al. Ever since you told me, I have had visions. Disturbing visions of him doing it. He just walked in the school like nothing was wrong and then he fired on several students. Why would someone do that Al?" Sam asks.  
  
"I don't know. In the present day it's happened many more times. They still haven't figured it out. The only thing they have figured out is that there is a common profile between most of the killers." Al says.  
  
"Alone. We are all alone. They all hate us." A voice says.  
  
"What did you say Al?" Sam asks.  
  
"I said that the only thing they have found..." Al repeats.  
  
Sam shakes his head.  
  
"They are all alone. They think everybody hates them." Sam mutters.  
  
Al looks up.  
  
"Yeah sort of like that." Al says.  
  
Al continues on but his words are drowned out by a voice in Sam's head.  
  
"They all use us. They make us think that they like us." The voice says.  
  
"They thought they were being used. That nobody really liked them." Sam mutters.  
  
Al stops and stares.  
  
"Sam what's wrong? You talk as if you know personally." Al says.  
  
"I was like that in school. I was a geek and nobody seemed to like me." Sam says.  
  
Sam continues to walk.  
  
"Uh Sam. You don't know where this kid lives." Al says.  
  
"1128 Horn Street." Sam mutters.  
  
Al drops the pad and it disappears as soon as it leaves his hands. Sam continues to walk and Al just stands there.  
  
"Uh Ziggy. How the hell did he know that?" Al asks.  
  
Al listens and frowns.  
  
"Yeah I know that Sam sometimes comes into a leap with a little knowledge but this is freaky." Al says.  
  
Al bends down and picks the pad up.  
  
"Ziggy center me on Sam." Al says.  
  
Al disappears and reappears next to Sam who is in front of the house.  
  
"Sam you can tell me if there is anything wrong." Al says.  
  
But Sam just walks into the house and closes the door. In his bedroom Sam takes out the rifle and cleans it then puts it under his bed where he has kept it for weeks, waiting for the right time to use it. Sam lays down and stares at the wall. Suddenly faces appear on it. Faces of the bully and other mocking students.  
  
"Hey dork." The bully taunts.  
  
"Hey want to meet me at my house. We can play some games." A girl says seductively.  
  
Al appears.  
  
"Sam are you going to talk to me?" Al asks.  
  
But Sam doesn't respond.  
  
Al sighs and punches the door open.  
  
"I'll be back later. I hope the cat has given your tongue back by then." Al says.  
  
The door shuts and Al finds himself in the corridor outside the imaging chamber.  
  
"Ziggy any updates on what the hell is going on with Sam?" Al asks.  
  
"The only anomalies I am picking up are a slightly altered brain wave pattern. It maybe from a concussion." Ziggy responds.  
  
"I hope so. I don't want to deal with another case of the leapee taking control of Sam." Al says.  
  
He shivers when he remembers the time Sam leapt into Lee Harvey Oswald.  
  
Al enters the main area.  
  
"Has Beeks had any progress on the boy?" Al asks.  
  
After a slight pause Ziggy responds.  
  
"She says to come in and ask her yourself." Ziggy says.  
  
Al sighs and heads to the visiting chamber. He walks in and sees Beeks sitting next to what looks like, as always Sam.  
  
"Hello admiral. As you can see the boy is pretty mellow. I haven't been able to get much out of him since he arrived here." Beeks says.  
  
Al looks at the boy who is just sitting there with his head hanging down.  
  
"May I?" Al asks.  
  
Beeks nods her head. Al walks over and sits down.  
  
"Hey. I'm Albert. But you can call me Al. What's your name?" Al asks.  
  
Al reaches out but the boy doesn't reach out.  
  
"Timothy." The boy says meekly.  
  
Beeks seems impressed.  
  
"I know things must be confusing for you. I don't know how much you remember and which was punched full of holes. But you are going to be okay. A friend of mine is setting things right and then you will be sent back." Al says.  
  
But this time Timothy doesn't respond.  
  
Al sighs. He looks down and realizes that Timothy is looking at the reflection in the mirrored Table. He doesn't see himself.  
  
"I know the image you see isn't right. But please trust me that everything will be okay." Al says.  
  
Timothy looks up and suddenly his face turns to a young boy. But only for a fraction of a second. Al jumps up.  
  
"What's wrong Admiral?" Beeks asks.  
  
"I just saw him. No It's impossible!" Al responds.  
  
He runs out of the room and into the corridor where he rests on the wall. His heart beating like crazy.  
  
"What the hell was that? I have never seen anything in that room other than Sam's face." Al says.  
  
He looks at his watch and decides he better go to sleep.  
  
"Ziggy wake me up if anything strange happens to Sam." Al says.  
  
"Pleasant dreams Al." Ziggy says.  
  
But Al's doesn't dream. In fact he doesn't sleep at all for hours. When he finally does go to sleep he has nightmarish visions of Sam shooting a bunch of school kids with a rifle. Al wakes up in cold sweat.  
  
"Ziggy what is the status of Sam?" Al asks.  
  
"Sam is currently sleeping. As should you be." Ziggy says.  
  
"Right." Al says.  
  
The next morning Sam wakes up. His mom has already left for work and she probably didn't get home until late. Sam takes a shower and does his morning routine. He selects the big overcoat once more and pulls the rifle from beneath the bed.  
  
"They are just going to use us you know. They must all pay for it." The voice says.  
  
Sam leaves the house and walks to school. He walks into the main hallway.  
  
"Hey dork. Ready for your daily floor kissing?" The bully says.  
  
Sam just stands there and lets himself be shoved to the floor.  
  
"Since you were such a good little boy yesterday, I won't slam your head this time. But kiss the floor." The bully says.  
  
Sam just lies there and does nothing. The bully forces his face down to the floor then pulls it up by the hair.  
  
"See you tomorrow." The bully says.  
  
He shoves Sam against the lockers and walks away laughing. Sam touches his rifle.  
  
"No it's not the right time yet. But soon they will all pay." The voice says.  
  
The sound of a sliding doorway occurs and Al steps out. Sam gives him a look then turns away.  
  
"Sam you are really freaking me out. Will you look at me and say something?" Al asks.  
  
Sam looks at him.  
  
"Hey Al." Sam says.  
  
Al breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank god. I have been working on the boy you leaped into. There is something seriously messed up about him." Al says.  
  
Al sees Sam's arm in the coat again.  
  
"You brought it again? What the hell is wrong with you?" Al asks.  
  
Suddenly Sam gets down on his knees and holds his head and screams.  
  
"Sam!" Al yells.  
  
Suddenly Al starts to phase in and out.  
  
"Ziggy what the hell is going on here?" Al yells.  
  
Sam stops yelling and Al solidifies and stays that way.  
  
"What interference? From where?" Al asks.  
  
The answer he gets just makes him more upset.  
  
"Well then find out what and fast. This leap is going downhill faster than a rolling rock." Al says.  
  
"He hates us also. The man in that suit that is invisible to everybody else. He is merely using us. He doesn't want us to go home." The voice says but this time it's different. It's Sam's voice.  
  
"I want to go home." Sam says.  
  
"Huh? You can't go home again. You aren't injured." Al says confused.  
  
"I want to go home and stop leaping. Why won't you let me go home?" Sam asks.  
  
Al steps back.  
  
"Uh Ziggy. What the hell is going on here!?" Al yells.  
  
"Let me go home now!" Sam yells.  
  
Sam picks takes out a knife. He then throws it at Al but it passes right through him.  
  
"Uh I think I better get out of here." Al says.  
  
He opens the door and quickly steps back through it. Sam gets on his knees again and screams.  
  
"They all hate us. They all must die!" The voice says.  
  
This time his screaming gets the attention of the principle. He walks over.  
  
"Mister Raisin. I will have to ask you to keep it down out here." The principle says.  
  
He looks down and sees the butt of the rifle and his eyes widen. He opens the coat and takes the rifle out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with this in school. You know the rules." The principle says.  
  
"Give me my rifle!" Sam yells.  
  
"That's it. You are expelled. And if I ever see you in this school again I will call the police!" The principle yells.  
  
Sam reaches for the Rifle but the principle takes it and storms away.  
  
"You'll regret that." Sam says in an eerie voice.  
  
Sam leaves the school and returns home.  
  
"Tomorrow is the right time. Return tomorrow and they will all pay." The voice says.  
  
He takes out another rifle from his closet. He figured something like this might happen or he might lose it. He cleans it and tests it's aim by shooting out his mirror. He puts the rifle down and smiles. He lies in bed. At 11 pm he hears his mother at the front door. He left a note for her on the door about what happened. She storms upstairs.  
  
"Timothy what the hell is this about bringing a rifle to school?" The mother demands.  
  
But Sam doesn't respond.  
  
"Answer me damn it!" The mother yells.  
  
But Sam still doesn't respond. The mother slaps him hard. Suddenly Sam takes the rifle out and points it at her. The mother gasps.  
  
"Don't you dare!" The mother yells.  
  
"Kill her. She doesn't love us. If she did then she wouldn't be working all day and night. She would be home taking care of us." The voice says.  
  
"Timothy you give me that gun right now!" The mother yells.  
  
"You don't love me." Sam says.  
  
He shoots her in the stomach and she looks down in shock.  
  
"My name isn't Timothy." Sam says.  
  
He shoots her again and she falls to the floor, a puddle of blood flowing beneath her.  
  
"It's Sam." Sam says in an eerie voice.  
  
Meanwhile in the present Al is once again trying to sleep but he can't.  
  
"Admiral Sam his killed Timothy's mother." Ziggy says.  
  
Al jumps up.  
  
"What!" Al asks.  
  
"That also happened in the original time line. I didn't tell you about it cause it wasn't in the main news report. Her dead body wasn't found until the night after his arrest." Ziggy says.  
  
Al's blood drains from his face.  
  
"How. Why?" Al asks.  
  
"Admiral come to the waiting room immediately!" Beeks voice says.  
  
Al runs into the room and finds Beeks is on the floor with a stab wound and Timothy is nowhere to be found. Al rushes to her side.  
  
"What happened?" Al asks.  
  
"I don't know how but suddenly a saw a young boy instead of Sam. He took my pen and stabbed me in the neck with it." Beeks responds weakly.  
  
"Ziggy get emergency medical down here now!" Al yells.  
  
Al raises Beeks up against the bench.  
  
"It's going to be okay. Ziggy alert security to be on the lookout for Sam or a little boy or I don't know!" Al yells.  
  
Al thinks about something at the last second.  
  
"Do not kill him under any circumstances. Repeat do not kill him under any circumstances!" Al yells.  
  
Meanwhile back in Sam's time he has just woken up. He hides his mother's corpse in the closet and doesn't bother to get ready. He simply takes the rifle out and reloads it.  
  
"It's time. They will pay with their lives!" The voice says.  
  
Sam walks to school slowly knowing that he has plenty of time. Meanwhile back in the project Al has cornered Timothy who has indeed turned into the appearance of the boy instead of Sam.  
  
"Timothy. I know something is very wrong but you have to let us help you. And we can't if you don't go back into the room." Al says.  
  
Timothy waves a knife that he got somehow in front of himself.  
  
"You hate me. You just want me to die." Timothy says.  
  
Al shakes his head.  
  
"No that's just the voices inside of you telling you that." Beeks says.  
  
Al sees Beeks stumbling down the hall.  
  
"Get out of here!" Al yells.  
  
Meanwhile back at the school Sam looks inside to make sure the principle isn't in the hallway. He then walks inside.  
  
"Hey dork. Ready for your daily beatings?" A bully says.  
  
The bully goes over and shoves Sam to the floor.  
  
"Time to kiss the floor." The bully says.  
  
Sam kicks back and catches the bully by surprise. He stands up quickly.  
  
"You are going to pay for that." The bully says angrily.  
  
Suddenly Sam pulls out a rifle.  
  
"Hey man I was only kidding!" The bully says.  
  
Sam pulls on the trigger but something is stopping him.  
  
"Do it! Kill them all!" The voice yells.  
  
The gun lowers and fires. The bullet hits the bully's foot and shatters the bone. The bully screams and falls to the floor. The sound attracts the attention of several other students. Sam points the rifle at them. He notices the principle calling on the phone looking at him. He points and shoots and blows the window out but only hits the wall.  
  
"They all hate us! They all just use us!" The voice yells.  
  
A girl appears and laughs.  
  
"She has always used us! She lured us to her house so she could humiliate us! KILL HER!" The voice screams.  
  
Sam shoots at her and it hits her in the head. Suddenly a shock runs through Sam's body and he drops the gun. He gets down on his hands and knees and cries. Suddenly half a dozen officers are all on top of him and subdue him. Meanwhile back at the project Al is still trying to talk to Timothy.  
  
"Just give me the knife and I promise you won't get hurt." Al says.  
  
Al starts to approach Timothy.  
  
"Al no!" Beeks yells.  
  
But it's too late as Timothy stabs him in the stomach. Beeks rushes forward and takes the knife. Timothy just stands there and lets her.  
  
"Medical emergency!" Beeks screams.  
  
Timothy is returned to his room just as Sam leaps out. In the emergency operating room the doctors remove the bullet but it's not good. Al has lost a lot of blood. Suddenly the heart monitor goes flat line.  
  
"Damn give me the defibulator now!" The doctor yells.  
  
The doctor puts the paddle on Al's chest.  
  
"Clear!" The doctor yells.  
  
But the heart monitor stays flat.  
  
"Clear!" The doctor yells.  
  
But the heart monitor stays flat.  
  
"Clear!" The doctor yells.  
  
But the heart....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. #6 And now for something wicked

Quantum leap #6: And now for something twisted  
  
Quantum leap is the property of belsario.  
  
Sam finds himself in between leaps in the familiar blue void.  
  
"Why are they getting harder? After 5 years of leaping, why now?" Sam asks.  
  
"Because you proved yourself to be ready to face the more difficult challenges." The voice says.  
  
"Will I go home when I have proven myself to be able to tackle these challenges also?" Sam asks.  
  
"You will go home at a certain time in the future when your final destiny is ready to be fulfilled." The voice responds.  
  
"Final?" Sam asks.  
  
But the blue fades as he leaps in. He waits for it to wash over him but something is wrong. Very wrong. He screams in pain as a feeling of being ripped apart fills every area of his essence. Just when he feels like he is going to die, he leaps back in. He finds himself in a dark room with a flashlight and a gun in his hand. He looks around to get his bearings. He seems to be in a small room. A feminine room. He shines the flashlight around and sees a woman on the bed.  
  
"Uh miss?" Sam asks.  
  
He steps forward and looks at her. He notices her face is facing the left wall and looks closer. The site of a lifeless face marred and bloodied greets him.  
  
"Oh boy." Sam says.  
  
Sam drops his flashlight.  
  
"Did you find something?" A man's voice asks from another room.  
  
"Uh yeah." Sam says assuming he's the person that other man is calling out to.  
  
Another man walks in. He notices the man is dressed as a policeman. Sam looks down and notices he has the same uniform on. The man sees the woman and his face turns white.  
  
"Oh god another one." The man says.  
  
He walks over and pulls the sheets back. Sam nearly throws up as he sees her body has been badly mutilated. A large gash runs up her legs and the side of her body. Suddenly a flash runs through Sam's mind. He sees a knife cutting through flesh, but it's through his eyes.  
  
"What the?" Sam thinks.  
  
The man looks up.  
  
"Man this sick fuck is really getting perverted in his killings." The man says.  
  
"She." Sam says surprised at somehow knowing it's a woman.  
  
"What?" The man asks.  
  
"Uh it could be a woman." Sam says.  
  
"Well can you call it in while I look after her? I doubt the killer will return." The man says.  
  
Sam nods, anything to get him out of this place before he gets sicker.  
  
Sam walks out and zeroes in on a cop car. He sits down and picks the radio up. Suddenly he remembers that he has no idea of what the name of the guy he leapt into is. He looks through his pockets and finds his identification. It says officer John Jameson. Sam picks up the radio and presses the button.  
  
"Uh this is officer Jameson. We have a murder site. The address is..." Sam says.  
  
He realizes he has no idea what street he is on.  
  
"Uh..." Sam continues.  
  
"Jameson? Did you find a body at that address?" A voice asks.  
  
Sam sighs.  
  
"Yes sir. It has the same MO as the others." Sam says.  
  
Sam nearly drops the radio mic at the thought of why he knew that.  
  
"Okay I'll send the meat wagon over." The voice says.  
  
"Officer Jameson out." Sam says.  
  
The reference just reminds Sam of how the body was mutilated. He nearly jumps out of his skin when the other door opens up. His partner sits down.  
  
"Did you call it in?" The man asks.  
  
Sam nods.  
  
"They are sending the coroner now." Sam says.  
  
"Well that woman is still as dead as ever." The man says with a smirk.  
  
Sam smiles slightly and does a weak laugh.  
  
"Man are you okay?" The man asks looking at Sam concerned.  
  
Sam's face turns green and emptys his stomach's contents all over the floor of the car.  
  
"Oh man. The sergeant is going to have our heads for that. I'm surprised. You have seen worse than this." The man says groaning.  
  
Sam is surprised too since he is also a doctor. He has seen things that would make even people with strong stomachs hurl. Soon after a coroner's van pulls up and the coroner steps out.  
  
"So another sicko is keeping me in business?" The coroner asks laughing.  
  
Sam shakes his head.  
  
"Is anybody in this area serious about this?" Sam asks.  
  
The coroner sees Sam's green face.  
  
"Oh man it really must be bad this time. Better bring my barf bag." The coroner says.  
  
Sam just lays his head back and takes deep breaths until the nausea subsides.  
  
"Al where are you?" Sam asks.  
  
At that time Al cannot answer for he is fighting for his life.  
  
"Clear!" The doctor says.  
  
Suddenly there is activity on the heart monitor. But a very faint beat.  
  
"We have a heart beat!" A doctor says happily.  
  
They go out and tell the others. They all come in and stand around.  
  
"But why doesn't he respond?" Beeks asks.  
  
The doctor checks the brain wave monitor.  
  
"There is very minimal brain activity. It looks like he is in a coma." The doctor responds.  
  
"No." Beeks says softly and sadly.  
  
Beeks and Gushie look at each other and silently decide who should call Beth.   
  
"They were just reunited. Well in relation to when it was changed." Ziggy says.  
  
Beeks wipes away her tears.  
  
"Ziggy has Sam leaped in yet?" Beeks asks.  
  
"I don't know." Ziggy says.  
  
"Oh great just what we need. She sounds depressed. Is she depressed again?" Sammy-Jo asks.  
  
Beeks and Gushie turn to see Sammy walking in. They tell her what just happened and Sammy looks shocked.  
  
"If only I hadn't taken the day off. Maybe I could have stopped it." Sammy says crying.  
  
Sammy rushes into the med lab.  
  
"Come-on Al. Don't give up. There is someone out there lost in time that still needs you." Sammy says.  
  
Beeks and Gushie watch sadly.  
  
Meanwhile back with Sam he is filing a report. Luckily he knows enough from the person he leapt into to fill it out. Sam then turns it in.  
  
"Jameson in my office now!" A voice yells.  
  
Sam walks towards the source of the voice and sees a large woman sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Jarod just told me about your reaction." The woman says.  
  
Her face softens.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asks.  
  
Sam wasn't expecting this after her harsh beginning. Sam begins to nod his head but then remembers everything all over again and shakes his head.  
  
"No." Sam responds.  
  
The woman looks at the clock.  
  
"Go home. If you don't feel well in the morning then call me." The woman says.  
  
Sam leaves and meets with his partner.  
  
"Hey the sarge told me to drive you home since you don't look like you can drive." Jarod says.  
  
Sam feels relieved since, as always, he has no idea where this guy lives. After a short drive Jarod drops Sam off. Sam assumes that the house in front of him is his. That is verified when the key he finds fits the door. Sam finds a dark house. He turns on the lights. He is greeted by a vision that brings the nausea back up. That looks like a mutilated body. Mutilated beyond recognition as even being human or animal. Sam overcomes his nausea enough to bend over and see it's just a dummy with blood. He finds a note. When he opens up and reads it his face turns white and his blood runs cold.  
  
"See you soon." The note says.  
  
Sam drops the note and races into the bathroom. He splashes water on his face and looks into the mirror. The sight of a middle-aged man with slightly graying hair greets him.  
  
"So I have had experience. Why am I so repulsed by this then?" Sam wonders.  
  
Meanwhile in another area of town. A man is sitting in his house watching TV. He is watching the news and smiles at hearing that another body has been found. The latest in a trail of serial killings. He gets up and goes to a doorway. He opens it up revealing a set of stairs leading down. He flips a switch and walks down the stairs. He turns and smiles at the sight of a woman bound and gagged. He walks over and caresses her face.  
  
"It won't be long. Just sit still and I will bring you pleasure." The man says.  
  
The woman squirms and yelps under the gag with terror. Her eyes go wide with terror. The man takes out a knife and runs it along his tongue without breaking the skin.  
  
"I can't wait to taste your blood." The man says.  
  
The woman tries to scream but the gag doesn't allow her to.  
  
"See you soon." The man says smiling.  
  
He goes back up the stairs and turns the light out before closing the door. He goes into the bathroom and splashes water on his face. Suddenly pain rips through his body and he screams. For an instant the vision in the mirror changes into something else. Sam....  
  
The next morning Sam wakes up when his alarm clock goes off. He gets up and takes a shower then puts his uniform on. He goes outside and realizes he doesn't have a car. He waits, assuming his partner will pick him up. Sure enough in a few minutes a cop car pulls alongside the curb and his partner waves him in. Sam gets in and sits.  
  
"So feeling better?" Jarod asks.  
  
Sam decides not to mention what he found last night.  
  
"Sort of." Sam responds.  
  
"Yeah a good night's sleep will do that." Jarod says.  
  
Sam doesn't say anymore until they arrive at the station. Jarod respects the silence and doesn't say any more as well. They pull in and walk inside together.  
  
"Jarod, John in my office!" The sergeant yells.  
  
They both walk in.  
  
"We got another anonymous call in reporting another murder. I want you to go to this address. Be careful. I know the killer is never there but you never know." The sergeant warns.  
  
Suddenly images flash through Sam's head. Very disturbing images. He sees a woman squirming with terror in her eyes. A knife is held in his line of vision and he watches as it pierces her chin and a cut is carved up and through the eyes. The woman tries to scream but the gag won't let her. The visions stop and Sam shakes his head. He and Jarod get in the car and head to the address.  
  
"I don't know why this guy keeps phoning in the location of his own victims." Jarod says.  
  
"What do you mean? The sarge says it was anonymous." Sam asks.  
  
"I know it's the killer. This is one sick fuck." Jarod responds shaking his head.  
  
They arrive and draw their guns as they kick the door open. Jarod motions for Sam to enter the kitchen while he enters the living room. Sam cuts the corner and looks around but finds nothing. Something inside of him tells him to look inside the fridge. He opens the fridge and yells when he finds a female head.  
  
"SHIT!" Sam screams.  
  
Jarod rushes in and all the blood leaves his face when he sees the head. It is mutilated beyond recognition. The skin has been partially ripped away exposing the skull.   
  
"Oh god." Jarod says.  
  
Sam slowly and shakily opens up the freezer and relaxes when he doesn't find any more.  
  
"Where's the rest of the body?" Sam asks.  
  
"I almost don't want to know." Jarod says.  
  
They search the rest of the kitchen but don't find any other body parts. Meanwhile the same man that held the woman hostage is watching in a car across the street. He smiles when he hears the scream. He looks in the rear view mirror and adjusts it before heading off. He pulls into Sam's house and walks up to the front door. He smashes through the door and takes out his latest doll. One with only a head and another note saying the same thing.  
  
"See you soon."  
  
He takes out a bloodied knife that still has some flakes of skin on it and stabs it into the floor. He then leaves and takes off revealing that there are no license plates. The man suddenly grabs his head and starts yelling. The car swerves and stops along side the road. He looks at the mirror and screams when he sees another man in it. Sam...  
  
Sam calls in the coroner after not finding the rest of the body. The corner doesn't crack any jokes after he sees the head. He just puts it in the back and drives off.  
  
"Man I never thought I'd see the day when he doesn't crack a joke about a stiff. This one must of really shook him." Jarod says.  
  
"Al." Sam whispers.  
  
They return and the sergeant gives them the rest of the day off to wash off this horror. Jarod once again drives Sam home. Sam gets out and shakily walks inside. He sees the cut off mutilated doll head and rushes into the bathroom again.  
  
"Al where are you!" Sam yells.  
  
That night Sam is just sitting in the dark thinking of the horror he has faced. Suddenly the phone rings. Sam picks it up.  
  
"Hello?" Sam asks.  
  
"I know where the killer is. He is at the abandoned warehouse not far from Alice Street. If you hurry you can catch him." A distorted voice says.  
  
Sam thinks that the voice sounds computer altered.  
  
"Why do I have to hurry?" Sam asks.  
  
But a dial tone answers him as the caller has hung up. Sam picks up the phone to call Jarod but something stops him.  
  
"Go now or you will miss the killer." A voice says in Sam's head.  
  
Sam shakes his head.  
  
"I can't go alone. That is suicide." Sam says.  
  
Sam sighs and calls a taxi. The taxi arrives and Sam gives him directions. After a few minutes the Taxi pulls up and Sam pays the man. The taxi leaves and Sam walks inside shakily and slowly.  
  
"Hello?" Sam asks.  
  
He turns on the flashlight revealing that the warehouse has truly not been in use for some time. Dust and cobwebs are everywhere, covering everything. Meanwhile in another area of the warehouse the man is waiting. He hears Sam's voice calling out. He takes out a knife and licks it expectantly. He watches the flashlight as it grows closer and closer to him. He takes a rock and throws it. He grins as he watches the flashlight go around wildly.  
  
"Hello?" Sam asks.  
  
The flashlight grows closer. The killer rises up his knife. He rushes forward and over takes Sam. The last thing that is heard is Sam's scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
